


Mark me yours

by saignant



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Lovers, Hank Swears A Lot, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Mind Games, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), no beta we die like idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saignant/pseuds/saignant
Summary: I drew a little soulmark comic featuring Convin. That one had no happy ending. This is the fix-it fic.





	1. Chapter 1

Please go to my tumblr to read the little comic first, or this may not make much sense. [I hope this link works, otherwise: my tumblr is three8y](http://three8y.tumblr.com/post/180011925509/gavin-how-is-this-possible-when-the-paramedics)

*  
**  
*

The rumor had spread quickly. Connor and Gavin were soulmates, but Connor had turned him down. Someone refusing to be with his soulmate was unheard of until now. Hank wasn't particularly fond of Gavin, and if anyone else than his friend Connor had turned the asshole down he wouldn't have given a flying fuck. But for Connor's sake he had to try to explain to him what a significance it was to bear a soulmark.

Connor had agreed to meet him in the coffee-shop next to the tiny apartment the android got for himself after the revolution.

Their meeting had been amicable, right up until Hank had picked up the soulmate topic.

“I'm sorry, Hank. But that isn't open for discussion!”

“But Connor, I don't think you know how fucking important this is. Maybe you'd have to be born human, but having a soulmate... that's something sacred you don't just throw away. Humans desperately long for the privilege of having a soulmate. Not everyone gets one. In fact it's something fucking rare, and therefor even more cherished.”

“I said I don't want to talk about it. But you just won't leave it alone, will you? Which part of my so called soulmate being GAVIN REED did you miss? You know how he treated me. And don't try to give me the “you were just a machine then”-speech. He treated you just the same. Granted, he didn't want to kill you. But he's an asshole. I don't think he has one redeeming quality, and I don't want anything to do with him. If this mark is such a big deal, why didn't it choose someone good for me?”

Hank was silent for a long time. 

“Maybe Gavin has hidden qualities?”

“Do you really think that, Hank?”

“People can change, Connor. Maybe you don't need Gavin, but I sure as hell think Gavin needs someone as good as you in his life to make him a better man.”

“ I don't think he's worth the effort. I'm alive for three minutes. Let me live a little. I was build to be a slave, to serve humans. I won't be a slave to another human ever again.”

“Wait a minute, that is absolutely not what soulmates are to each other.”

“I never should have agreed to have this conversation with you. Bye, Hank. I'm sorry, I need some air.”

Connor had stormed out of the coffee-shop.

*  
**  
*

Gavin had found out where Connor lived by slightly abusing his powers as an officer of the DPD. Now he was standing in Connor's hallway, having sneaked in to the front door when he saw a resident leave, and was working up the courage to talk to his soulmate.  
Even if Connor didn't, Gavin felt a deep connection. He wanted to be with his soulmate. More than anything else. It was killing him to be away from the other half of his soul.

Finally, he rang the doorbell.

After a few minutes the door to Connor's apartment opened and Connor stood there. The smile that he wore to welcome a visitor had soon fallen when he recognized Gavin.

“Please, Connor. We need to talk.”

“Haven't I made myself clear, Reed? I want you out of my life. Forever,” Connor replied, tone void of emotion, and, with superhuman speed, shut the door in Gavin's face.

“Please!” Connor could still hear the muffled sound of Gavin's voice through the door. “I won't leave until you hear me out!”

Was that so? Well, Connor himself had all the time in the world.

Or so he thought. But he hadn't taken into account that hearing Gavin beg through the door would wear him thin that much and that fast. It was grating on his nerves, and somehow he didn't seem to be able to shut him out, even when he sat in his living room he was acutely aware of Gavin's presence and heard the pleas the other man spoke through the door.

He had to scare him away. 

Quickly, LED whirring red at a frantic pace, a plan formed in Connor's artificial mind. Foolproof, in his opinion.

Connor opened the door.

“You still want to come in, Reed?”

Gavin hastened to nod and scramble to his feet. A hopeful smile appeared on his face.

But Connor held up a hand.

“Only under one condition. You are my pet. I make the rules, and YOU obey.”

Gavin looked shocked. Connor could see his anger boiling up. Could see how Gavin's fists started to clench and un-clench, clearly on the verge of hitting Connor, who was inwardly gleeful that he seemed to have estimated Gavin's character correctly. Soon, this farce would be over, Gavin would be gone, and Connor would be able to live his life in peace.

But Gavin surprised Connor when he said: “And then I get to be with you? Promise me I get to be with you, and I'll do as you say.”

For Gavin, this was his chance to be in Connor's presence. So he obeyed. He was sure if he played along for the moment, they would get the chance to spent time together, and with time, Connor would love him back just as fiercely as he loved the android. They were soulmates, it worked like this. Everything else was completely unheard of.

Connor had let him into the small apartment, and now Gavin was standing awkwardly in Connors living room. 

Connor was momentarily taken aback. Gavin couldn't mean this. It wasn't in Gavin's nature. This must be the humans own devious plan to get access to him at any cost, even momentarily agreeing to outrageous demands. Connor just couldn't understand how much a souldbond meant to a human - he didn't comprehend Gavin was in physical pain, in mental agony.

He just had to stick to his plan, Connor thought, and up the ante every time the human seemed to adjust too easily to his demands.

“Stay here.” Connor ordered.

He went to the small bedroom that he didn't really have a use for, but that held a bed Hank occasionally used as a guest bed, when he visited and had a little too much to drink. A habit he sadly hadn't put behind him, yet. The small room also held Connor's wardrobe. He didn't own many outfits. But he had ditched the CyberLife uniform for more unobtrusive clothes. But his old uniform was exactly what he was looking for at the moment.

When Connor entered the living room again he held up his old CyberLife tie. 

“I like dogs,” Connor said and showed his teeth. That was no smile at all.

“And dogs need a leash.”

He stepped up to Gavin, who once more looked like he wanted to beat him rather than obey him. But the human just bared his neck and waited for Connor to put him on a leash.

“Please,” Gavin whispered.

Connor didn't know what else to do, than go on with his plan. He tied the tie like a leash around Gavin's neck, taking his time because he didn't know how to proceed from here on.

Why wasn't it working? That had to be humiliating and Gavin was a proud and ruthless man. He shouldn't be willing to submit to another. To degrade himself like this.

Connor wanted him gone. He could feel Gavin's presence like an itch he couldn't scratch, a presence that rubbed him the wrong way. That he could be equally as longing for Gavin's touch as the human was for his didn't once come to his mind.

“Good boy! But, can you see what's still wrong, Reed? No? Well, animals don't wear clothes, do they?” Now, for the first time, he saw something like fear in Gavin's eyes. 

“Be a good boy and get naked.”


	2. Chapter 2

*~*~*~

 

“What are you waiting for, Gavin? Get a move on.” This time, Connor didn't even pretend to smile.

“You can't be serious...”

“And you can always go.”

Gavin started to tremble, his fists clenched so tight his knuckles were already turning white. He remained silent, but didn't move.

Connor started circling him like a predator would his prey.

“Maybe you're shy. Are you shy, Reed, or just playing coy? Maybe you want me to do it? Strip you naked. I bet you'd give anything just to feel my hands on you, you pathetic creature.”

Gavin whimpered.

Connor stood behind him and put his hands on Gavin's leather jacket. Gavin was so tense, his body gave a jerk at Connor's touch.

Inwardly, Connor was gleeful. Surely this would drive Gavin away at last.

Connor took the jacket off. It was old and worn, and many years of use had made it soft to the touch, as well as infused it with a rich earthy scent Connor had always connected with Gavin.

Connor threw it onto the nearby couch, then he stepped in front of Gavin to take off his sweater.

“I don't think you want to see this,” Gavin murmured. Connor cocked his head. If Gavin was embarrassed, so much the better. Perhaps then his plan would work even faster. Connor reached for the sweater and swiftly pulled it over Gavins head, careful not to dislodge his makeshift collar.

Then he could see what Gavin had meant. His right shoulder adorned an ugly scar, most likely from a bullet wound, and there were knife marks all over his upper body.

“Don't worry, Reed. I've always known you're an ugly stray. But you're my ugly stray,” Connor added and tousled Gavins hair. 

Inwardly, he winced in sympathy. All those wounds... that must have hurt. Connor knew Gavin was a reckless cop, but he didn't know he had been injured this much in the line of duty. And the black eye! Connor had given him that while they were fighting in the evidence room. On the other hand Gavin had been lucky, Connor could have broken his neck with ease, but had refrained from doing so.

“I...,” Gavin gulped. “I'll do the rest myself.” He hurried to take off his shoes and socks, and stripped off his jeans. He hesitated a bit, then took off his briefs and put his hands modestly over his crotch.

“Oh no, Reed. This won't do. Put your hands behind your back and show me the nice tail between your legs."

Connor was so grateful he lacked the ability to blush. His cheeks surely would be flaming by now, he was so ashamed of his own lewd request. He might be able to play a convincing top, but inwardly he knew he went too far. Yet he still hadn't succeded in driving Gavin away.

Gavin's cheeks were now a flaming red, but he had obediently put his hands behind his back. He bit down on his lip and stoically looked only in front of himself.

Connor was momentarily at a loss for what he should do next. Then he took Gavin's 'leash' and pulled him to the couch with it. Connor dropped onto the pillows and pulled up his other hand. 

“Listen up, I won't have your dirty paws on my clean couch you mangy cur. Sit down on the ground.”

Gavin obeyed, but his eyes shone with both anguish and hatred.

“Good boy.” Connor tousled his hair again and Gavin couldn't help himself but leaned into the touch. Even this mockery of a lovers touch was better than being separated from his mate.

“All good?” Connor asked, and patted Gavins head. “Now, I've got to work for a bit. Those reports don't fill themselves out, you know. Sit and behave. Be my good boy.” Connors voice was so thick with mockery, Gavin almost didn't recognize it as the one of the gentle android he met at the precinct.

Connor leaned back into the cushions. His face got a vacant look, but his LED was whirring fast. As he told Gavin, he was working.

Gavin was soon bored out of his mind. His thoughts circled stupidly around the question how he could have brought himself into such a situation, and what he could do to make Connor treat him as an equal. Not – like this. At the same time he was aware of the fact that he would do everything that Connor demanded. He had begun to think that his soulmark was secretly more of a curse than a blessing. 

Hours later, Connor moved again. He leaned down towards Gavin, and bopped his nose.

“You've been an exceptionally good boy! This calls for a treat. Want to go walkies?

“What? Outside? Like this?”

“You're right. That would be public indecency, not to mention an eyesore.”

Gavin hung his head. His soulmate insulting him hurt him more than any bullet wound ever had.

“I... I do have to use the bathroom, actually.”

“Yes. Most disgusting habit humans have. If only I could have had an android soulmate. I surely would be happy now,” Connor said with a sympathetic smile. “But I have to make do,” he sighed. “Bathroom's down the hall, first door on the left. Want me to take you?”

“I'm good, thank you,” Gavin answered meekly, and hurried to get to his feet. He didn't want Connor to change his mind and make him piss outside. He closed the door to the bathroom and let himself lean against it for a minute. He took a deep breath and willed himself not to cry. But he couldn't prevent the tears from running down his cheeks. Crying, he used the facility. Then he tried to dry his face with toilet paper. He blew his running nose. He dreaded going back into the living room, but on the other hand he would have killed anyone who would have tried to prevent him from going back to Connor again.

He opened the door, and almost slammed it shut again.

There was someone else in the appartment. Connor was talking to someone, but Gavin couldn't make out the words. He heard Connor laugh. Then a door being shut. There was no more talking, but was the stranger still in the appartment? Gavin was so ashamed. Did Connor want to present him to other people? Like this?

“Fucking dog,” he heard Connor exclaim from the living room. “Get a move on. Your chow is ready.”

Reluctantly, Gavin went back to the sofa and hurried to sit down in front of it again. He hung his head to hide his red rimmed eyes and blotchy face, but if Connor even saw, he didn't comment on it.

“Pizza!”

So that was what he had heard. Pizza service.

Connor opened the box. Pepperoni. Pepperoni always gave Gavin indigestion, but Connor hadn't asked him what he wanted, and at this point he was glad he got anything at all.

“C'mon, boy.” Connor held up a slice, clearly expecting Gavin to eat out of his hands.

Gavin burned his mouth on the first bite, but he was so hungry he let Connor feed him the rest of the pizza anyway. He wasn't sure when Connor would feed him again, after all. Afterwards, he got awfully thirsty. But he didn't want to ask for something to drink. Connor would most likely put a bowl of water in front of him and he would be expected to lap it up. Like a 'good boy'.

It had gotten pretty late. After 'dinner', Connor had sat back on the couch to work some more, and had again left Gavin forgotten on the floor. The events of the day took their toll, and Gavin slowly slipped into an uneasy slumber on the cold hard floor.

But Gavin just thought that Connor willfully ignored him. In fact, Connor was aware of Gavin's presence at every second. His plan had failed. And even if it satisfied him at first to treat Gavin as badly as he had treated Connor, he had felt more and more lousy.

He looked down to the sleeping man and saw him shivering. Was he cold? It must be uncomfortable on the floor. Spontaneously Connor decided to pick him up and carry Gavin to his guestbed. Gavin didn't even wake up, he must have been very tired. Silent and thoughtful, Connor watched Gavin sleep. Following an impulse, he lay down beside him. Almost as if able to sense him, Gavin immediately snuggled closer. Connor thought he heard him whispering his name.

Connor hesitantly took Gavin's left arm and examined the mark more closely. His model and serial number. He had to smile. He traced the letters of his name. Then he bared his own arm.  
Slowly, but determinately, he put their arms together.

Connor just couldn't describe how that made him feel. Suddenly, everything seemed to fall into place. He felt content. At peace. Every problem he had could be solved. Did he even have any?  
That touch... it was almost like a drug. Why on earth had he ever wanted to get rid of Gavin?

Gavin sighed in his sleep. His face held the most blissful expression Connor had ever seen. Then he woke up.

Apruptly, Gavin broke their contact and hastened to get off the bed and onto the floor. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...” Gavin hastily got onto his knees. “Please, don't kick me out.”

Connor thought he could feel his heart breaking, even if he didn't have one, and he knew he couldn't go on with treating Gavin like shit.

“Come here, Gavin.”

Connor leaned down and took Gavin's collar off, at least he tried to.

“No, don't! Don't take it off. I'm your pet. I'll be your good boy, just don't kick me out! I'll do anything!”

“But you don't really want that, do you?”

Gavin remained stubbornly silent.

“I don't need a slave, and, which is more important: I don't want one.” Connor took Gavin's arm and put their marks together again. “I want you as my soulmate. I really do. I'm sorry for how I treated you. Can you forgive me?”

Gavin looked at him incredulously. Was that another one of Connor's plans to humiliate him? But Connor's eyes held no malice anymore. And the warm feeling of contentment that spread from their joined arms throughout his whole body told him more than any assurance could have. Their lips found each other, and when they kissed it was a perfect fit.

They had been made for each other, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still hope tumblr comes around and doesn't delete my blog, but if the worst happens I'll just put the comic here (instead of the link).  
> Poor Gavin, I hated myself a bit while writing this, lol.  
> If you give me some feedback, I will love you forever :D
> 
> EDIT 12/5/18: I just tried to upload the second art to tumblr and instantly got flagged WHY??? A NIPPLE?!? OMFG


End file.
